Question: In the diagram, rectangle $PQRS$ is divided into three identical squares. If $PQRS$ has perimeter 120 cm, what is its area, in square centimeters? [asy]

size(4cm);

pair p = (0, 1); pair q = (3, 1); pair r = (3, 0); pair s = (0, 0);

draw(p--q--r--s--cycle);

draw(shift(1) * (p--s)); draw(shift(2) * (p--s));

label("$P$", p, NW); label("$Q$", q, NE); label("$R$", r, SE); label("$S$", s, SW);

[/asy]
Answer: Let the side length of each of the squares be $x$. [asy]

size(4cm);

pair p = (0, 1); pair q = (3, 1); pair r = (3, 0); pair s = (0, 0);

draw(p--q--r--s--cycle);

draw(shift(1) * (p--s)); draw(shift(2) * (p--s));

label("$P$", p, NW); label("$Q$", q, NE); label("$R$", r, SE); label("$S$", s, SW);

// x labels

pair v = (0, 0.5); pair h = (0.5, 0);

int i;

for(i = 0; i < 3; ++i) {label("$x$", shift(i) * h, S); label("$x$", shift(i, 1) * h, N);}

label("$x$", v, W); label("$x$", shift(3) * v, E);

[/asy] Then the perimeter of $PQRS$ equals $8x$, so $8x = 120$ cm or $x = 15$ cm.

Since $PQRS$ is made up of three squares of side length 15 cm, then its area is  $3(15)^2 = 3(225) = \boxed{675}$ square centimeters.